


Masquerade

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wears another identity beneath his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Sam caught the edge of skin where the razor had nicked his jaw, tiny red sign screaming for fingertips. He gave the flesh an experimental tug, hesitated as the cut expanded beneath his false face.

‘Go on, Sam.’ She chirped over his shoulder. ‘Quick and painless, like a plaster.’

Eyes steady in the mirror, he pulled, all the way, right to left, reflecting left to right, the mask sluicing away in a wet stretch of flesh. The mask snagged his eyelashes on the final tug and he was free, new skin streaked with gore.

 _Sam Williams._

He woke up screaming.


End file.
